


Merry Month of May Drabble: Mister

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson holds his tongue.  Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Mister

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Undoubtedly silly, but I couldn't resist. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Prompt: Watson misbehaving/mischievous/misplaced/mistreated/misunderstood. Which of these I chose...well, that's an exercise for the reader.

“Now just relax, Mister Jones and Mister Watson. We’re not interested in you, just your carriage.”  
  
 _Doctor, not Mister,_ I thought, but prudence stayed my tongue.  
  
Jones’ outraged sputter went silent when he saw the gun pointed straight at him.   
  
“And do be quiet, unless asked to speak,” the man added. “Understand?”  
  
I swiftly glanced behind the ruffian, then nodded as he focused on me. “Perfectly,” I said just before the low tree-branch I’d spotted knocked him over.   
  
Moments later, situation well in hand, I grinned at the Inspector. “I believe we have something to report to Holmes after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 1, 2019


End file.
